The Treaty
by Melwoods94
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when the Cullens first met the wolves? This is my version of what I think would've happened. I entered this story in a writing competition last year and won. Hope you enjoy. Full Summary inside. Ephraim/OC


**T****h****e ****T****r****e****a****t****y**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened when the Cullens first met the wolves? This is my version of what I think would've happened. I know that Leah is supposed to be the first female wolf, but in my imagination, it worked with Annabelle being a female. I entered this story in a Twilight writing competition at my school last year and won. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, scenery, etc. The only person that is mine, is Annabelle, and she is not fully mine as I based her on Sam Uley's Ancestor, whoever he was.**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and review. :)**

It was a dark moonless night in La Push and no one peeking out their windows would have seen the sixteen year old girl walking down the pavement towards the forest. "Ephraim!" Annabelle called out softly, as she slipped off her heels, leaving them right next to the forest and with a surge of anger flowing through her, her wolf shape burst out of her and she was in her werewolf shape.

The pitch black wolf padded through the forest, looking for Ephraim. If he hadn't heard her by now he must've been far away. _'Ephraim, get over here now.'_ She thought towards him, and waited for him impatiently. Five minutes later, a reddish brown wolf ran up behind her and she heard Ephraim's voice in her head. _'What's up Anna? It better be important, I was searching.' _The black wolf growled back at him. _'It is,'_ she thought, _'We have blood suckers on our land.'_ Ephraim growled and Annabelle growled back in response, _'Let's go.'_ He thought.

The two wolves bounded off, towards the sickly sweet scent of vampires, Annabelle was slightly behind Ephraim as he was the Alpha of the Pack and she was the Beta. As they got closer to the three vampires, the bronze haired one turned to face them. "We have company." He called out in a low voice, the other two dashed to his side and they stood in a line, the oldest in the centre. He seemed to be the leader of the three. "We mean no harm." The man said, "Can you change back so we can talk?" Annabelle let out a low growl between her teeth, but Ephraim nodded slightly and thought to her _'I'm going to change back; it seems they want to parley. You stay as you are, there may be more of them.'_ Annabelle nodded reluctantly, and watched Ephraim bound away to the trees. When you changed, you couldn't change your clothes so either they tore or you appeared nude when you changed back, that was why Ephraim carried shorts around with him, the loop tied around his leg, the shorts staying on his back, it was tough for Annabelle as she couldn't change so she had to change somewhere safe.

Annabelle looked at the vampires curiously; there was something different about them. Firstly, their eyes were a topaz colour, not a red colour like the other vampires were, and secondly, they seemed to be civilised. All the other vampires mainly did was hiss and snap at them, after they got over their shock of seeing them of course. These vampires didn't seem shocked to see them at all.

The other two vampires looked at the bronze haired one curiously. "He's just going to change." He said quietly. They nodded and looked at the trees where Ephraim had just ran off to, just masking their curiousity.

Not even two minutes later, Ephraim ran out again to parley with the Vampires. Annabelle let out a low whine after him; he looked strangely vulnerable compared to them in his human form. "What are you doing hunting on our land? We have a rule that no bloodsuckers are allowed on our land and we have the right to kill you for that." The blonde haired man nodded once and stepped forward, the others mimicking his step. "Careful Carlisle." The third one who hadn't said anything yet said quietly. "I'll be fine," the one called Carlisle said back to him. "We're different from normal vampires." He said, looking at Ephraim.

Annabelle let out a disbelieving coughing sound as she pawed the ground impatiently. She just wanted to kill them and get it over with. _'Yeah right.'_ She thought. All the vampires claimed to be different, but then they proved that they weren't, over and over again. As she thought that, the bronze haired vampire stiffened, and turned to glare at her as if he could hear her thoughts. "Edward." Carlisle said warningly, putting his hand on Edward and the one named Edward turned to look back at Ephraim.

"How are you different?" Ephraim inquired, wanting to get it over with as well. He was sick of vampires claiming that they were different and then proving that they weren't over and over again as well. "You may have noticed that our eye colour is topaz, not the usual red and that is because we hunt animals, not humans." Carlisle said diplomatically. Edward's eyes were fixed onto Ephraim, his eyes narrowed in concentration. _'It's like he can hear what I'm about to think.'_ Ephraim thought to himself, and noticed the small, faint smile on Edward's face.

"So, you want us to not kill you because you're "different" is that it?" Ephraim asked, turning his gaze back to Carlisle. Carlisle smiled politely back at him. "Precisely." He answered, nodding slightly. _'He seriously can't be considering this.' _Annabelle thought to herself, they had never let a vampire leave La Push alive before, it was their duty to protect the people. Ephraim bit his lip considering seriously the proposition Carlisle had put in front of him. What would benefit him and the people? He could guess what Annabelle was thinking which was why she wouldn't make a good Alpha, sometimes things like this had to be done.

After a while, Ephraim nodded, he made his decision. "We will make a Treaty." He said. Annabelle let out a low growl, but finally nodded in agreement. She knew Ephraim would have thought both sides through thoroughly and had made the right decision. "If you stay off our lands and do not bite, or kill a human or tell anyone about us, we will not kill you, tell your secret and we'll stay off your lands. We will make a treaty line that we cannot cross to the other side. Do we have a deal?"

Carlisle nodded. It was a fair deal and they would abide to it. "Deal." He said sticking out his hand. Ephraim nodded and shook Carlisle's hand, shivering slightly at the cold, it was a shock as he was used to being so warm due to him being a werewolf. They walked to the edge of the La Push land, all of them, three vampires, and two werewolves, one of them in human form. It was an odd group. "The treaty line shall be here," Ephraim said. "We will not be able to cross it in any way possible." Carlisle nodded. "A fair trade." He agreed, stepping over to his side, followed by Edward and the other vampire. Ephraim nodded, and as the vampires and werewolves started walking in their separate directions, none of them knew that their treaty would still be holding one hundred years in the future.

After Annabelle had changed back to her human form and pulled on some clothes, she and Ephraim began walking back up to their respective houses. "I can't believe you just did that." She griped at him. "At least we know that we have one less coven hating us." He said diplomatically. "I don't really care if a vampire coven hates me or not." Annabelle said, shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes as she looked at him. "It may be a good thing as they are different from the other vampires." He said. "I know one thing though, if it goes wrong, I can blame you though." She said chuckling slightly. "Go to bed Anna. We have to tell the Elders tomorrow what we just did." He said shaking his head at her. "We? Don't you mean you?" She asked, running off towards her house, poking her tongue out at him. "Be ready at dawn." He called out after her. "Aren't I always?" She called back to him, and ran inside, shutting the door quietly behind her so that her parents wouldn't hear her sneaking into the house.

Ephraim smiled slightly to himself and shook his head gently. Who knew what life would be like now they had a deal with the enemy.

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me what you think! I accept Constructive Criticism. And please review! :)**

**Okay, byeee! :) See you at my next story!**


End file.
